1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for determining non-contact gesture and a device for the same, especially to a optical image sensing method for determining non-contact gesture and a device for the same.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
With the progress of the technology, electronic products change with each passing day. The ways to input data or command into the electronic products also advance. From the traditional physical keyboard as an input way, it develops to input with a virtual keyboard in touch panel. Recently, a non-contact input way for the electronic device is also developed. The user does not need to touch the electronic device. The electronic device detects and identifies the user's gesture performing in the air through a non-contact sensor to execute a corresponding command. Especially to an apparatus that has an augmented reality (AR) function, using non-contact input is more intuitive and more convenient. The electronic device with the AR function, especially for wearable electronic devices, develops various applications such as games, distance meeting, navigation system and so on.
The non-contact way to input uses image sensors to capture the moving distance, speed, angle and so on of the user's palms or fingers waving in the air to determine as corresponding gestures. Then corresponding commands are executed. However, whether the electronic device is worn on or is held by the user, the electronic device is moved along with the user's unintentionally movement to result in the relative movement between the electronic device and the user's palms and fingers. Then the image sensor incorrectly determines the movement of the electronic device as the movement of the palms and fingers so that the incorrect gestures are identified to execute undesired commands. Therefore, the aforementioned situation becomes annoying disadvantages for the user to use the non-contact input way for the electronic device.